The Camping Adventure
by Attention Deficit
Summary: Draco and Harry go camping. Oneshot.


**The Camping Adventure**

"No magic… No freaking magic." Draco complained under his breath. "A whole bloody tent but no magic with it what so ever."

So started the painfully slow job of putting up the tent with his Fiancé, Harry Potter, without any magic.

"Draco, stop complaining and hand me the polls." Harry said as he rolled out the tent on the ground.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but we didn't bring the gay bar polls, to swing around on or hump or violate in any manner." Draco sneered.

"Draco the polls right there, for the tent, not the one _you_ rub against." Harry pointed at a black bag on the ground.

Grumbling Draco handed the poll bag to Harry and then proceeded to sit on the "piece-of-crap-non-magical-car" as Harry had put it hours before, while mocking him.

Draco watched Harry put the tent up and chuckled at his facial expressions. He was always accountable for to make Draco laugh.

When the tent was finished Draco followed Harry to proceed inside only to find that this tent was very small outside _and_ inside. And that there was nothing in it. Needless to say Draco was not impressed.

"Potter, what happened to this would be comfortable, and fun, and not at all like living like a ruddy stable boy!" Draco exclaimed.

"It will be, if you give it a chance, it's only camping-"

"Only Camping! Malfoy's don't act like hired workman living in a small space fit for a goat!"

"Draco calm down, it's not the end of the world. All I wanted to do was spend a little time with you but if you'd rather go home…" Harry pouted.

"Fine Potter be like that, guilt trip me in to staying. Some days I wonder why I love you."

"Because I am the best thing since sliced bread for you." Harry chuckled.

"Another stupid muggle saying I presume?"

Harry nodded and Draco rolled his eyes.

"We have to bring in our sleeping bags and blow up the air mattress." Harry said as he made his way back to the car he had rented for this occasion. He picked up a double air mattress and a pump.

"Here Draco pump this up." Harry said while placing the pump into the small hole so the air could run through the pump to the mattress.

"Just step on the pump repetitively until it blows up fully."

Draco nodded with a frown on his face. Maybe if he stayed silent and did what he was told he would get some. Oh God he hoped so.

Twenty minutes latter a extremely pissed of Draco handed the air mattress over to Harry to see if it was done yet. Hell it had only been the fifth time he had done it what would Harry say now.

"That's great, Draco. Perfect even." Harry smiled up at him, melting Draco's anger an inch.

"Now we have to start cooking our supper. Please pass me the logs next to the car." Harry asked.

Draco gave them to Harry as he also searched for his wand with a quick overview of the car. Draco thought Harry had hidden them in the car somewhere and where is the best place to hide something but in plain sight, right?

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry called.

"I'm so busted…" Draco whispers as he turns around to find Harry right behind him.

"Well?" Harry tapped his foot impatiently.

"Umm... Getting the logs?"

"Liar." Harry hissed. "I know you were looking for your wand. God damnit Draco! If you didn't want to come so badly you should have just ended it." And with that he walked away in to the tent and sipped it up.

Draco looked around the campsite. The air mattress and one sleeping bag were already in the tent. At least Draco had something to sit on.

The sunset and Draco moved the logs over to the fire pit. He pulled the table close to the pit and he put a tablecloth over the table from the car.

He then rolled out his sleeping bag in front of the tent door and got in to it. He sighed and started to wait for morning to come.

Draco woke up to the sound of a zipper, followed by a gasp. Looking up he saw Harry standing over him with his shock written all over his face.

"Hey Gorgeous." Draco smiled. "I am sorry about last night but after being treated like the royal prince it's hard to change. Will you ever forgive me?"

"How can I say no to a beautiful man with sleep tussled hair?" Harry sighed in defeat.

"I would kiss you but I haven't brushed my teeth." Draco smirked.

"Well then you better hurry and get our toothbrushes because there is only one sleeping bag in the tent and I think we might be able to both fit in it." Harry whispered suggestively.

Needless to say, Draco jumped up and found the tooth brushes and tooth paste quickly.

**

* * *

Review?**

-Attention Deficit  
-Laura 


End file.
